Garo: The Wing Wanderer
by Azmodan0210
Summary: This is the story of love and friendship. The battle of good vs. evil. Watch as our favourite makai knight is joinning Fairy Tail to hunt down Horrors. Crossover mix of JoJo, Fairy Tail and Garo. Rated m for Manly.


This is a crossover fic between Garo and Fairy Tail and plus JoJo. The main pairing in this fanfic is LeonxErza. He will be 20 years old and older in one year than Erza. Set post Fairy Tail series a month later post the defeat of Zeref.

All of their rights belong to their respective owners.

Where there is light, shadows lurk and fear reigns. Yet by the blade of knights, mankind was given hope.

Narration by Zaruba

 _"As long as evil lurks in the heart of mankind, the demonic beasts Horrors will appear. Drawn by Inga they come from Makai via Inga gates then possess and consume people. However there is the someone who protects the people from these creatures. He is the man who is clad in golden wolf-themed armor and he brandishes one sword. His name is...Leon Luis. Also known as Garo."_

Earthland - Magnolia. Present Days

It shows the cloaked stranger as he sees the Fairy Tail building and he decides to enter in.

Then he sees the pink haired man walking around the building as he got the brown eyes. His name is Natsu Dragneel the guild master of Fairy Tail and alongside him is his wife. She has the blue eyes and the blonde hair. She is also a well endowed woman and her name is Lucy Heartfillia. And then the cloacked strager had asked to join the guild as he pulled off the cloak. He revealed his red hair and red eyes. It was the wandering knight named Leon Luis.

"Excuse me. You mind if I can find the registry room?" Leon asked as Natsu wisely smiled "You can go to Mirajane Strauss and she will give you a Fairy Tail mark on the part of your body. As you can finally join the Fairy Tail."

Then at registration room the white haired girl was waiting for Leon. She had the blue eyes and her name was Mirajane Strauss. She was the well endowed beautifull woman as well as she was a strongest Fairy Tail mage. Then Leon had appeared in front of Mirajane as she spoken with the young makai knight.

"Welcom to Fairy Tail, Leon-kun. I've heard that you are the son of Herman Luis or for short Zoro the Shadow Cutting Knight. Anyway I will mark your right hand with Fairy Tail mark and you're now accepted." said Mirajane as she smiled and Leon had agreed and then he shows his right hand and the madou ring Zaruba was at it. Then she put the mark of Fairy Tail on Leon's hand as Leon is now a member of Fairy Tail and the place which he could call home.

 _"It looks like Fairy Tail is actually working with makai senate to crush down the Horrors."_ Zaruba said as Leon continued "I wonder that this guild is just insane but why not?! I hope to hunt down Horrors for protecting mankind and of course to find a new friends." then Leon had smiled and then he stayed at Fairy Tail as it's new member.

(Op: "Honoo no Kokuin ~DIVINE FLAME~ by JAM Project and Hideaki Takatori)

(You Are The One Who Will Bring) It shows infant Leon crying untill it switches into Fairy Tail guild building

(GARO GARO GARO) It shows Erza donning her armor and Gray preparing his ice spell and Leon who runs toward the screen and slashes it and Garo: The Wing Wanderer logo appears

(Moeru gouka no naka umareochita senshi) It shows Leon walking the streets while looking determined

(Seou onore no yami to nikushimi wo) It later cuts to Gray who had the determination in his eyes

(Hitoshirezu chikatta omoi hagane ni nari) Later the camera switches to Erza who stands on the cliff and Sonya reading the book

(Ankoku no me wo karu sono toki) And then Erza falls of the cliff with the tears in her eyes

(Kakenukete yuku atsui nanika ga mi wo kogasu Kono inochi…) It later cuts to Lucy reading the book and to Natsu as he watches the sun with the smile and then Happy and Charle appear as they fly arround Wendy and Romeo

(Hoshii naraba kurete yaruze) It later cuts to Leon picking his sword

(Ukabu honoo no kokuin ni) Then he enters his makai form and then he and the gang rush the Horrors

(Furimuku na! Kirisake! Yami wo tsuranuku made) It shows Garo slashing Horrors from left to right as Erza in her titanium armor is slashing the horde of Horrors within a minute

(Konjiki no kiba wa uketsugu chi no sadame) It later shows Gray walking after leaving the frozen Horrors behind him

(Kanashimi to setsuna ni nomikomareta tamashii) It later cuts to Garo facing Kars as they have the intense duel as their blades clash

(Tada hitori ten he to tsunagu hikari wa GARO) Then it later cuts to Leon and the gang posing as the opening ends.

(End of op)

Chapter 1: Sword

It later shows the woman who is 19 years old. She had the beautifull blue eyes and red long hair. She had the well endowed figure and on her shoulder she had the Fairy Tail mark. She is wearing her trademark armor. It was the S-Class mage of Fairy Tail named Erza Scarlet and she was returning from the journey to Fiore Kingdom. And she had returned to Fairy Tail as she definently brought the food she bought from the shop and the she had shocked to see Leon Luis in front of her as she had blushed deeply as Leon was walking with the cup of tea.

"So you must be Erza Scarlet. I've heard that you are the strongest mage in the guild right and you are once was the guild master." said Leon as he was drinking the tea as Erza replied with the smile. "Yes. And you must be the infamous knight of light Leon Luis right?" Leon was seen drinking the tea as he got the sword behind his back. It was the legendary makai sword which he always carries and it was in it's scabbard.

Then Leon had noticed the guards had come and they begged the mages of Fairy Tail to come into Fiore Kingdom as the order from Senate was being brought.

After arriving at Fiore Castle, Fairy Tail mages are now greeted with salutes and Leon was walking with Erza and the blue haired man with blue eyes named Gray Fullbuster. Then he saw the king of Fiore kingdom alongside his wife. The king of fiore is the former mage of Phantom Lord named Totomaru as he was an old friend of Natsu Dragneel as Natsu was actually labelled as the hero of Magnolia and alongside him was his wife Hisui E. Fiore as she was a beautiful woman indeed as Leon had kneeled before him.

"Stand up. You must be Leon-kun. A new Horror has arrived. Here's the letter." said Totomaru as he was the grand makai priest in his prime and he is still works with with Makai Senate and he gave Leon the letter from senate. Then Leon had burned it with madou lighter and the orders had appeared.

"We have a signal. The Horror that inhabits the Katana as it cuts people down and devours them. His name is Kagemitsu. Eliminate him at once." said Leon as Zaruba had spoken

 _"Leon it looks like we got into the Horror hunting again."_ said Zaruba as Leon had smirked "This is the right job indeed." Then Leon, Gray and Erza were sent into the streets to find Kagemitsu

By nightfall

The streets of Magnolia were crowdless and there was a street in which a man with brown hair and samurai armor was walking. He was cutting down people like a butter. It was Juuzou Igari as he was cutting down the guards and citizens a like who were standing in his way. Then Leon, Erza and Gray had appeared before him.

"So you must be the makai knight huh?!" said Juuzou as Leon replied as he picked his makai sword from it's scabbard and entered his trademark stance

"I'm Leon Luis. I'm the man who is destined to purge you Horrors from this world." said Leon as he was taken the main stance and then Juuzou and Leon had started the sword duel as their sword clashes were faster than the eye can see.

Then the three Horrors had appeared and they running towards Erza and Gray but they made a big mistake as they had revealed to be the powerfull mages and makai priests. Erza had equipped her Adamantine armor with her requip magic and then she sliced the two Horrors like a butter without getting her skin and armor get dirty. And then Gray had donnes his black trenchcoat, black shirt, black pants, black shoes and black fingerless glove and he picked his makai brush and he fired an ice arrows from his brush thus killing the Horror that tried to attack him.

Then Leon had roundhouse kicked Igari in the face as he was blown away and thus Igari had entered his Horror form it was the Horror kagemitsu.

 _"Demon beast Kagemitsu. No doubt, it's him."_ said Zaruba as Leon had pointed his makai sword upwards and traced a circle above himself and thus the Garo armor had attached onto his body.

(cue music: Leon Garo Shoukan)

It was Golden Knight Garo himself and he had the red eyes on helmet and he had the two long scarfes with two heavy rings on them. And then Garo had taken his stance once again as he proclaimed this.

 _ **"I will cut down your Inga."**_ said Garo as he was facing Kagemitsu and thus Kagemitsu had started to rush Garo with the series of Sword swings as Garo blocked them every single time and then Garo had used his scarf and had caught Kagemitsu and thus thrown him into the ground like a feather.

Then Kagemitsu had dropped his Katana as Garo was ready to finish the Horror off. Then Garo had jumped high and then he sliced the demonic Katana and then he killed Horror by stabbing hin in the chest thus killing him and the demonic katana was shattered and then Garo had got the Garoken from Kagemitsu's chest and thus he put his sword back into it's scabbard and thus Kagemitsu had returned into dying Juuzou as he turned human again.

(ost end)

Then dying with the smile on his face, Juuzou had gave wakizashi to Leon as the gift to the warrior with honor.

"Leon Luis. Thank you for a good match. You showed me that the humans can stand against any threat with no problem as you can still protect the others. It looks like you father, Herman was right about you becoming the protector of the innocent. Farewell, Leon Luis." said Juuzou as he faded away with the smile and Leon had picked his wakizashi and he gave to Erza to reforge it as the Evil Crushing Dagger as Erza had agreed.

Meanwhile at Makai Weaponry.

The makai priest had reforged Juuzou's wakizashi into the Evil Crushing Dagger as it's now Gray's weapon. He had the white spiky hair and dark skin. He is the mage of Fairy Tail that settles with fists. He had the brown eyes and he acts like a real man. His name is Elfman Strauss the younger brother of Mirajane. He is also a good friend of Gray and Natsu.

"A true weapon for a real man. This Evil Crushing Dagger infused with Soul Metal can cut through the Horror like a knife through butter." said Elfman as he is happy with the result as the Wakizashi is now made into Evil Crushing Dagger perfect for killing Horrors.

Meanwhile at Stella Kingdom

Underground Dungeon

There is a group of knights led by a woman with blue eyes and brown hair. It was the queen of reformed Stella kingdom named Sonya as she and her servants had spotted the pillar man was sleeping in his pillar as she knew that he still sleeping when the Lanterns filled with magic light are shining on him.

"Lady Sonya. This pillar man shouldn't awake or he will ensue the chaos." said the one of the soldiers as Sonya contunued. "Keep the lanterns shining. Don't let this monster awake." Then Sonya had thought for herself _"The defeat of Zeref and his empire of evil was an important lesson for us all. We must keep the lantern's enabled if we must keep this monster out of Magnolia."_ Even with the light the pillar started to break and the pillar man had awoken as Sonya and the soldiers are shocked it didn't work on him

(cue ost: Awaken by Taku Iwasaki)

The Pillar Man had awoken and he had revealed his his horns. He had the long purple hair and red eyes. It was the inventor of Stone Masks himself and his name was Kars and he was already in his long black trenchcoat, the black shirt, long black pants, black fingerless glove on his hands and he had the evil smile on his face.

"Muhahahahahahaha! How long the world had changed since my sleep despit seeing these feeble images." said Kars as he was awoken and cracked his neck as Sonya was scared.

"This is bad. Retreat to kingdom of Fiore. I will make a visit to Fairy Tail." said Sonya as she and the soldiers had ran quickly as they had avoided their twisted fate of death as some soldiers were killed by Kars' light blade and Sonya was already in Fairy Tail magic guild and she saw Natsu as she hugged him with tears.

"Something wrong, Sonya?" said Natsu as Sonya with the tears on her eyes had replied. "He's back. The pillar man Kars is a great danger for us all and he murdered all of my soldiers." then Leon had knew the Pillar men are back

 _"Leon. The pillar men are the race of monsters that live under the darkness and they can be defeated only with the light."_ said Zaruba as Leon knew that his new battle awaits him. "I will be ready to fight these monsters."

Then back at the destroyed kingdom of Stella.

Kars then had reached the pillare were his comrade Eisidisi and Wamuu were resting as he performed dark makai ritual. And then the pillar were Eisidisi and Wammu were resting was destroyed. Wamuu had awoken and he had the blonde hair and blue eyes as well as the dark skin. He was wearing his debut outfit. Then Eisidisi had awoken and he had the dark skin, white hair, brown eyes and he was wearing the shorts and the sandals. Kars was already an ultimate thing and thus he started to summon his vampire servants alongside zombies and Horrors.

"Now awaken, my servants." said Kars as the vampires wearing the armors had awoken, the zombified knights had awoken and the Horrors had awoken as Eisidisi and Wamuu were evilly laughing while Kars laughed like a maniac as he created an army of evil of his own.

End of Chapter 1

(Ed: "Garo ~SAVIOR IN THE DARK~ by JAM Project)

(It shows Leon relaxing with Erza)

Yuke kaze no gotoku sadame no kenshi yo  
Yami ni magirete

Naniyue tatakau no ka  
Sore wa ken ni kike  
Seigi da toka ai nado ore wa oikakenai  
Yami ni umare yami ni shinobi yami wo kirisaku  
Haruka na inishiekara uketsuida shimei dakara

Yuke! kaze no gotoku makai no kenshi yo  
Tsuki mitsuru yoru ni konjiki ni nare  
Ooshiki sugata no kodoku na senshi yo  
Tamashii wo kometa ikari no yaiba tatakitsukete  
Jidai ni kagayake GARO!

(An instrumental of Honoo no Kokuin ~Divine Flame~ plays)

Narration by Happy

"Aye sir! It looks like Kars is gathering the army of evil to conquer the world. Meanwhile Leon remembers the personality he enherited from his father Herman as he is chatting with Erza thus falling in love with her. Meanwhile a new Horror appears. Next time on Garo: The Wing Wanderer. Chapter 2: Desire. It's time for Fairy Tail to fight against empire of Kars. Aye sir!"

Oh boy the mind blowing crossover with Garo, JoJo and Fairy Tail. Ain't that is cool eh? Leave the positive reviews please.


End file.
